A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf club supports, more specifically, a golf club support having a cigar holder, tee holder, ball holder, towel ring, nylon hook strip for securing a glove, and hook for support of a golf club.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with golf club supports. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a golf club support that has a cigar holder, towel ring, and Velcro strip for hanging items, such as a glove.
The Otsubo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,051) discloses a golf club supporting device that can hold multiple golfing accessories and a cigar. However, the supporting device includes a bend and arm along the bottom for stopping the stake from cigar as opposed to a horizontally oriented cigar holder.
The Player patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,592) discloses a ground inserted golf club retention device that has a towel holder. However, the retention device does not have a cigar holder, and Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
The Pepe Patent Application'Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0078025) discloses a golf club rest that includes a ground inserted member. However, the golf club rest fails to include a cigar holder, towel ring, and Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
The Hall et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0207721) discloses a golf accessory having multiple functions. However, the golf accessory fails to include a ring for hanging a towel and a Velcro strip for hanging a glove when not in use.
The Ruggeri patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,471) discloses a golf club support that includes a vertical post with a flare and sharpened end driven into the ground. However, the golf club support does not include a cigar holder, towel ring, and Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
The Leote patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,363) discloses a ground engaging golfer's accessory that includes a means for holding a towel, golf club, and golf ball. However, the accessory does not include a cigar holder, and Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
The Weistenstein patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,980) discloses a device for supporting at least a portion of a golf club relative to a ground surface, and of which includes ground engaging member and a handle engaging assembly. However, the device fails to include a cigar holder, towel ring, or Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
The Kershner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,088) discloses a ground inserted golf club retention device that can support multiple clubs. However, the device fails to include a cigar holder, towel ring, or Velcro strip for hanging a glove.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a golf club supporting accessory that includes a cigar holder, tee holder, ball holder, towel ring, nylon hook strip for securing a glove, and hook for support of a golf club. In this regard, the golf club supporting accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.